Sailor Titans Part 3
by Blaze2016
Summary: The Scouts and Titans thought they would have a nice normal day but when the Scouts find out that Serena is gone, they take a visit to jump city and meet three new Sailor Scouts. Trista, Amara, and Michelle. Otherwise known as Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune. Just when everything seemed normal, an unexpected visitor arrives in Jump City.


It was a nice warm day in Tokyo. The girls were hanging out at a malt shop and they were having a conversation. Lita was sipping her drink.

"Well, I wonder how our friends are doing.'' Ami says.

"The Titans? I don't know. I haven't heard from them lately.'' Lita claims.

"Maybe they got caught up in something or they're busy.'' Artemis suggested.

"What do you think Serena?" Mina asks.

"Hey! Serena! Pay attention!" Rei shouted.

Serena stopped drinking her milkshake and she glared at Rei. She placed her hands on the table and stood up. Everyone was staring at her wondering what was the matter.

"Maybe I don't want to be a part of this conversation. I've got too many other things on my mind to worry about! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home.'' Serena says as she walks away. While she was walking, she never realized that Darien was following her.

"Wow... I wonder if she's okay.'' Ami says.

"She will be in time. I better go with her.'' Luna said and she left.

The others looked at one another confused. But they went on about their day. Meanwhile in Jump City, the Teen Titans were downtown. They were in the park. Raven was talking to Starfire while the guys were throwing a football around.

"So what do you think our friends are doing?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe they're on a mission... I will try and get a hold of Serena on the scouter they gave us.'' Raven claims.

She pushes a button. No one answered, so Raven tried the communicator. No one answered.

"She normally answers me.'' Raven says.

"Serena will in the time.'' Starfire convinced.

Raven and Starfire continued to talk. Raven stares at the scouter and communicator.

"Friend Raven, you must not have the worries. Serena is the okay I am sure.'' Starfire convinced.

Robin, Cyborg, and BeastBoy caught up with them and Robin was wondering what they were talking about. He stared at them.

"Why do you guys look so worried?" Robin asks.

"Serena hasn't answered my calls.'' Raven explains.

"I'm sure she's fine.'' BeastBoy convinced the same thing as well.

Raven just ignored everyone and they continued on about their walk. Suddenly, Robin's communicator was flashing red. He opened it and saw that there was an alert.

"Whoever is it this time?" Starfire asks.

"Slade.'' Robin has a deep angry tone in his voice.

They run to the center of down town. Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, Serena was about to go into her house but Darien reached for her shoulder she turned around shocked and accidentally hit him in the face with her back hand.

"Darien!? I'm sorry I thought you were some creep!" Serena apologized.

"It's fine. Well, it's easier on me knowing that you're quick to protect yourself most of the time.'' Darien says.

"Well, thanks I guess... why are you following me?" Serena asks.

"Well, you looked upset when I was walking past the malt shop.'' Darien responds as Luna hops onto Serena's shoulder.

"Oh, that... well... I just haven't heard from Raven or Starfire. The communicator or scouter connections don't seem to be working as well as they're supposed to.'' Serena was stuttering as she explained.

"Are you going to be okay?" Darien asked.

"I should be but, I'm really worried.'' Serena responds.

"It will be fine. Anytime you get too worried, come find me.'' Darien says.

"Thank you.'' Serena replies.

He hugs her and then goes home. Serena was about to go into her house but she takes her hand off the door knob, turns around, and goes to the park. Luna was with her.

"Serena, it's 11:00 pm, what on earth are you doing?" Luna asked.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena shouted and she transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

"Serena!?" Luna yelled.

"I'm going to Jump City to see if our friends are okay. If you decide not to come fine.'' Serena explained.

After Serena teleported away, Luna went back to the house and fell asleep. The net day, Luna woke up at 12:00 pm and she ran to Rei's temple on Cherry Hill where the others were. She ran into Rei's bed room.

"Luna, where's Serena?" Rei asked.

''She went to Jump City by herself to check on the Titans.'' Luna explained.

"What? We have to go after her!" Mina suggested as she stood up.

"Okay seems like a good idea.'' Rei responded.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Ami and Lita say.

So they all transform and teleport to Jump City. Luna and Artemis went along with them. Meanwhile, Serena was walking through Jump City's park in hopes of finding the Teen Titans. She didn't notice that she was followed.

"Sailor Moon?" Someone asked.

''What?'' Serena responded.

"What are you doing here?" Serena turned around and it was Raven.

"Raven!? I'm glad your okay!" Serena shouted with glee.

"Yeah, why are you transformed?" Raven asked.

"Just in case anything happens.'' Serena responded.

"Well, okay then. Come on. We need to find the others.'' Raven says.

"Okay.'' Serena responds and they leave.

While Serena and Raven went to find the other Titans, the other Sailor Scouts were teleported to the park. Luna and Artemis looked around. Lita sighed and Ami was confused.

"Well, I don't know why we were sent here by teleporting?" Ami says.

"Me either. Maybe we'll run into Serena.'' Lita assures.

Meanwhile Serena and Raven arrived at Titan's Tower and they went into the common room. Robin was listening to music, BeastBoy and Cyborg played video games, and Starfire was watching them. Raven walked Serena over to the others. Robin turned the music off and Cyborg and BeastBoy paused their video game.

"Dude! Sailor Moon is back!" BeastBoy shouted.

"Whoa, where were you?" Cyborg asked.

"Friend Serena! We are pleased of the joy that you have come here!" Starfire shouted as she embraced Serena with a large hug.

"Too much pressure Starfire.'' Serena complained.

"Sorry." Starfire says as she releases Serena from her hug.

"What made you come here?" Robin asks.

"Well, the connection between our communicators and scouters are not working the way they should.'' Serena explained.

"And you came transformed because?" BeastBoy wondered.

"Because, you know just in case anything bad happens.'' Sailor Moon says.

"That makes sense.'' BeastBoy responds.

"Let's go out and have a walk or something.'' Robin suggested.

With that, they all go out the door and make their way to the park where the other scouts were looking for Serena. Darien was following them. He teleported as well and they didn't know. Ami was using her computer to find data. Rei was walking around and searching.

"Well, she was here.'' Ami says.

"That's great. We were teleported here for nothing.'' Mina complains.

"Don't be such a complainer now.'' Artemis says.

"You better watch that tone of yours.'' Mina snaps back at him.

Artemis gets quiet quick. Suddenly, the girls were shocked when they turned around. It was Tuxedo Mask in Jump City.

"Darien!?" They all shouted.

"Sailor Scouts, where is Serena?" Darien asked.

"We don't know. Luna said she came here by herself at 11:00 pm.'' Ami explained.

"That girl is just too worried about things all the time.'' Rei says.

"We have to find her before something bad happens.'' Darien claims.

"Right.'' The scouts say as they venture out.

But a few moments later, they were stopped by Serena and the Titans. Serena was surprised to have run into them.

"Sailor Moon! Why did you come alone!?" Rei asked.

"Well, I figured no one was going to so I went alone anyway. Excuse me for caring about my friends!" Serena shouted.

"Let's not fight now.'' Tuxedo Mask says after he hugs Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile, deep underground Slade was planning to make an unexpected visit to the park. He was waiting for the perfect moment. He kept checking the monitors and was talking to himself. He noticed the sun was already starting to come up so he started making his way above ground. Meanwhile, the scouts and Darien were out of their transformations and walking through down town Jump City with the Titans. Robin was keeping an eye out for trouble as usual.

"What a nice morning!" Starfire says with glee.

"It is. I like warm mornings.'' Ami responds.

"What are we all going to do?" BeastBoy asks.

"There's not much to do.'' Cyborg says.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something.'' Mina assures.

They were walking for awhile and they see a blue haired girl, green haired girl, and blond haired girl. Serena walked up to them. She greeted them.

"Hi, my name is Serena.'' She says.

"I'm Amara and this is Michelle with the blue hair and Trista is the one with green hair.'' Amara explains.

"My name is Serena. And these are my friends; Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, BeastBoy, Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, Luna, and Artemis.'' Serena explains.

"Sailor Moon... why are you in this city?" Michelle asked.

"Because I needed to see if my friends were okay.'' Serena explained.

"But they won't be for long...'' A dark voice claimed.

"Who's there?" Sailor Mercury asked.

As Ami got our her computer and looked around the area, she was trying to find the enemy. Everything was quiet.

"Why is it quiet all of a sudden?" Robin asked.

"Maybe that's why wise guy.'' Raven pointed out.

"I'm glad you've pointed me out, Raven.'' A guy appeared. He was wearing a mask half black and half orange and a suit that was black, orange, and silver.

"Slade.'' Robin muttered.

"Hello Titans and Sailor Scouts. A pleasure to finally meet all of you in one single place.'' Slade says with a smug voice.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

Slade pushed a button he had behind his back and now Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, BeastBoy, Serena, Darien, Ami, Lita, Mina, Rei, Artemis, Luna, Trista, Amara, and Michelle were all trapped in a very strong unbreakable force field. Ami was getting into position.

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Sailor Mercury shouted as her ice surrounded the dome.

"Sailor Mercury!" Everyone shouted in complaint.

"I'll melt this.'' Rei says.

"Then do it already! I'm freezing!" BeastBoy complains.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Hooray! The cold is gone!" Serena exclaims.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess.'' Raven says.

"No problem.'' Sailor Mars responds.

"Enough. Now can I actually tell you why I have you all trapped?" Slade asks.

"That would help.'' Robin says with anger.

"I am planning to destroy both cities. I have the buttons for each detonator right here.'' Slade explained.

"Why?" Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Because then you'll start to disappear from existence and I'll be able to destroy the rest of the world with one push of a button.'' Slade explained.

"You're not getting away with that.'' Serena claims.

"Try and stop me. Oh, by the way you only have 1 hour left in that dome before you all suffocate and die.'' Slade says as he walks away.

"What are we gonna do?" Cyborg asked.

"We have the limitations of living.'' Starfire says.

"Don't worry. Let me try this... Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" But Sailor Moon's powers aren't working.

"Why didn't your powers launch?" Darien asked.

"I don't know Tuxedo Mask.'' Sailor Moon responded.

''Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Rei shouted.

Sailor Mars' powers didn't effect the dome either.

"I'm so bored!" BeastBoy complained.

"Well, deal with it until we get out of here.'' Cyborg says as he tries to blast the dome.

"When there's trouble you know who to call...'' BeastBoy sang.

"TEEN TITANS!" Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"From their tower they can see it all...'' Robin continued.

"TEEN TITANS!" Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus all shouted.

"When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they've got your back...'' Starfire continued.

"Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight...'' Tuxedo Mask interrupted.

"Never running from a real fight, she is the one named Sailor Moon.'' Sailor Moon added.

"She will never turn her back on a friend, she is always there to defend, she is the one of whom we can depend she is the one named Sailor...'' Raven added.

"Sailor Mercury!" Ami sang.

"Sailor Venus!" Mina sang.

"Sailor Mars!" Rei sang.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Lita sang.

"With secret powers all so new to her, she is the one named Sailor Moon.'' Luna and Artemis added.

"Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, with her Sailor Scouts to help fight, she is the one named Sailor Moon, she is the one named Sailor Moon, she is the one... Sailor Moon!" Serena and Darien sang as a duet.

"That's enough theme songs for one day.'' Trista says.

"Okay, now how do we get out of here?" Amara asked.

"Oh no, the Time Gates!" Trista says as she transformed into Sailor Pluto.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon was surprised.

"I'm Sailor Pluto. I protect the gates of time and I prevent evil from entering.'' Sailor Pluto explained.

"Well alright.'' Ami says.

Trista was waiting for a plan. Meanwhile, Slade was returning to the dome and he had a surprise for the Teen Titans and Sailor Scouts. Meanwhile back at the dome, Amara and Michelle thought of a plan.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Amara shouted.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Michelle shouted.

"Huh? More Sailor Scouts?" Sailor Jupiter says puzzled.

"We're the outer scouts.'' Sailor Pluto explained.

"Oh, okay.'' Sailor Moon says.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Amara shouts.

"Deep Submerge!" Michelle commanded.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Serena shouted.

As all the Sailor Scouts attacks hit, the Titans combined their powers with the scouts powers and it completely destroyed the dome when the separated powers hit at once. They separated but were still close together and Darien stood by Serena. Luna and Artemis watched for Slade.

"Slade is coming again.'' Artemis claimed.

"Good work.'' Robin says.

"Hello Scouts and Titans... I have a surprise for you.'' Slade says.

"Are you going to give up of the fighting?" Starfire asked.

"No. I am simply going to destroy the city.'' Slade explained.

"Dude seriously, if you destroy this city, where will you live?" BeastBoy asked in hopes of Slade giving up.

"In the shattered remains of Titans Tower.'' Slade claimed.

"You're not doing that.'' Cyborg says.

"I already am. See if you all can stop that meteor I triggered to be aimed at the tower.'' Slade pointed out.

The Titans and the Scouts looked at the Tower's direction astonished and they were all running towards it. They went to the island the Tower stood on. They all entered and ran to the roof. Robin was looking at everyone.

"What is the matter friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Someone's powers have got to be strong enough to destroy this meteor.'' Robin explained.

"Azarath... Mentrion...'' Raven was interrupted.

"That might effect us all of you use magic Raven.'' Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Oh. I never thought of that.'' Raven says apologetically.

"Dude! We need to do something and not stand here staring at it!" BeastBoy shouts.

"You're right.'' Robin says.

"BeastBoy? Right? I thought this day would never come.'' Cyborg jokes.

"Dude, seriously?" BeastBoy says.

"I have an idea.'' Serena says.

"What is is friend Sailor Moon?" Starfire asked.

"There's something that can stop it. Mars fire powers, Jupiter's thunder powers, and Mercury's new ice power. And then they combine it with Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg's special powers while Cyborg goes to full upgrade.'' Serena suggested.

"It's risky to form this attack but it will definitely work.'' Luna claims.

"Perfect, let's give it a go. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, combine your powers as well.'' Mina suggests.

"We will.'' Amara and Michelle both say.

"We have to hurry. I need to get to the Time Gates.'' Trista says.

"Don't worry. This will be over before you know it.'' Lita assures.

"Don't count on that.'' Slade appeared.

"What are you doing here and how did you get past my security system?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not telling you that.'' Slade says.

When the Scouts and Titans were preparing their attack combination, Slade pushed a button and the meteor grew and was coming faster. Serena, Amara, Michelle, Ami, Lita, Mina, Darien, Rei, Trista, Luna, Artemis, Raven, Starfire, BeastBoy, Cyborg, and Robin were all staring at it astonished. Robin was preparing for a fight. Slade just stood there mockingly.

"Come now Titans, you can't win. Neither can you, Sailor Scouts.'' Slade assumes.

"Dammit Slade!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Everyone looked at Serena wide eyed and Darien especially. But, Luna and Artemis had their mouths hung open in astonishment.

"Sailor Moon!" Ami says.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Your language is unexpected!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Well, he's a dumb ass.'' Serena claimed.

"Azarath... Mentrion... Zinthos!" Raven says as her magic turns water black and she splashes Serena with it. Mina, Luna, Artemis, Rei, and the others all started laughing.

"Raven!" Serena complained.

"Sailor Moon, it had to be done.'' Darien says.

"Darien quiet!" Serena commanded.

The powers were finished combining and all the Titans and Scouts launched it at the meteor. Slade disappeared in disappointment and he was going to return. Not now, but soon. So, the scouts transformed out of their uniforms and talked with the Titans.

"Once again, we have helped each other.'' Robin says.

"Yeah, now we can finally go into the Tower!" BeastBoy exclaims.

"Nothing shall stop us from having the friendship of power!" Starfire shouts.

"It's power of friendship Star.'' Cyborg corrected.

"Oh.'' Starfire says.

"Well, we better head home. It won't be long before something else happens.'' Luna explains.

"True.'' Mina says.

"We will see you again soon I'm sure. Now that connections with scouters and communicators are working like a charm.'' Serena says.

As the scouts leave, the Titans wave goodbye and the girls are at Rei's Temple on Cherry Hill.

"What a day!" Ami shouts.

"Tell me about it, I thought we'd never leave Jump City.'' Lita says.

"Amara and Michelle must have gone home as soon as we got here.'' Artemis wondered.

"Yeah.'' Mina responded.

"Oh well, let's do something to pass time.'' Ami suggested.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, a couple hours later, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and BeastBoy were all heading to the Arcade. Suddenly, while walking on the downtown sidewalks, there was a pink round circle in the sky above them. Raven and Starfire were ready to blast it. But, a little girl fell out of the pink circle. And she landed on the sidewalk in front of the Teen Titans.

"I'm in the wrong city!" The girl says.

"Who are you, and why do you look like Serena?" BeastBoy asked.

"My name is Rini and I come from Crystal Tokyo. My mommy and daddy told me I can come visit you and Serena but I was supposed to go there first.'' Rini explained.

"I wonder why you were taken to the wrong place?" Robin asked.

"I'm getting my communicator.'' Starfire says.

"Better try the scouter.'' Robin suggested.

Raven got out her scouter she pushed the button to contact Serena.

"Raven to Serena.'' Raven says.

"It's only been 2 hours since we left. What's wrong Raven?" Serena asked, she appeared on the screen of the scouter.

"I think you all need to come to Jump City again because you will not believe what just happened.'' Raven says.

"Is it bad?" Serena asked.

"Let's just say there's a little twist in time.'' Raven says.

To Be Continued...


End file.
